Beautiful
by SplempyGirl
Summary: Joanne doesn't believe she is beautiful. Will Maureen convince her otherwise? T... just in case...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic so... sorry if it sucks... Read and review please.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... Broke college kid probs...**

Beautiful

She doesn't think she's beautiful.

That's why she is so insecure about our relationship. She thinks I'm too gorgeous and too beautiful to ever want someone like her. She finds a threat in every other person I talk to, male or female. But the truth is I have never found anyone more beautiful than Joanne Jefferson.

To be honest, I find it hard to believe that someone like her wants someone like me. I mean, she's sophisticated, well mannered, cultured all with an Ivy League degree. What is she doing with me? I'm a loud, outspoken mess. I guess that's why I do it.

I make her jealous. I flirt because I find it so hard to believe that she has stayed. So, I make her jealous. She sees me talking to other women and she gets protective. Territorial is the better word. Her brow furrows and her fists clench. But that's what I want. I live for those moments. When she walks purposefully towards me and whatever poor soul I have chosen to use and she is fuming. That's what I want though. That's how I make sure she still loves me.

It's stupid, I know, but if she didn't get jealous it would be over. We would be done. That would mean she has lost interest. I'm not sure I could ever survive that day. I guess I'm the one that's insecure.

Well, not anymore. All the insecurity is gone. The flirting is over. The need to make her feel jealous no longer exists. Although, she still doesn't think she is beautiful.

Now, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. We did not break up. Just the opposite actually. Today is our wedding day.

Yeah, I know. Me, Maureen Johnson, getting married. I never thought it would happen either, but it did. And, as an added bonus, I asked her. For real this time. Not like the last time when I was just afraid she was going to leave me. I, Maureen Johnson, asked Joanne Jefferson to marry me. Not because I was afraid to lose her, but because I am afraid to ever be without her.

So here I am, standing just out of sight waiting to walk down the aisle. Since this is already unconventional, we made it even more so. Joanne wanted an outdoors wedding, so we talked to the right people and booked Central Park. We have the chairs set up with the traditional center aisle, but that won't be used until after the ceremony. Joanne and I will be walked down either side of the chairs at the same time.

Joanne offered to wait for me at the front of the aisle, but I insisted we get there together. Two tents have been set up for Joanne and me to walk out of so we don't see each other until the right moment. I hear the music start to play.

"Ready?" Daddy asks me.

I nod and let out a breath. My hands are shaky and my father gives my right hand a gentle squeeze as we walk out of the tent. I'm not usually one to get nervous, but this _is_ the most important day of my life.

I look out and see all our friends and family standing and smiling. The seat next to Collins was left empty in remembrance of Angel. Even though she is gone, I can still feel her presence.

_Turn your head, girlfriend, _she says, _your soul mate is over there._

So, I turn my head and I see her. Joanne Jefferson, my soul mate. God, is she beautiful. While my dress is sexy, hers is classy. Just like Joanne. It's a simple fit and flare with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. That's it. No lace, no bling, not even a belt. Just a simple dress. And it suits her. I wouldn't expect anything less, though. Mine is covered in lace and bling and other stuff I don't know the name to.

I can't stop staring at her. She's so beautiful. She's got to believe it this time. There is no way she couldn't.

Finally, she turns her head to look at me. She hesitates in her walking. No one else noticed, but I did. Joanne gives me a smile as a tear slips down her right cheek. Nope, she still doesn't believe it. I'm just going to have to change that.

We finally meet at the front of the aisle and our fathers kiss our cheeks and take their seats next to our mothers. I turn back to face her and I gasp. Joanne is crying. And not just a tear or two. I mean open floodgate crying. I take her hands in mine.

"Shhh, Pookie," I whisper as I try to wipe the tears away with my thumb, "Its okay, we're here. We made it."

I don't hear majority of the ceremony. I am too lost in Joanne's eyes. I'm pulled out of my own thoughts when Joanne starts to speak. It must be time for the vows.

"Maureen," she says, "You have put me through so much. Fights, break ups, fits of jealous rage. But I always come back. It's always you. It has always been you. You and I are the oddest of odd couples. We are so opposite that we are the same. You have always been loud and outspoken and flirty and never serious and, well, that's you. But at Angel's funeral, when you opened your arms to me again, I knew you were ready to be serious. And I love you so much, Maureen. I always have and always will. I love you, Honeybear, and that's what I plan to do for the rest of my life."

Wow. Now I am crying. Okay, get a hold of yourself, Maureen. It's your turn.

"Joanne," I say, making sure that she is looking me in the eyes, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I know you don't think so, but it's true. Ever since the first day I saw you, I haven't had eyes for anyone else. I know you don't believe that either, and I gave you good reason. I was afraid that one day you would wake up and realize I'm not what you want. So, I hurt you. I hurt you so it wouldn't hurt me if you left. But you didn't leave. You stayed. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you in the past and I want you to know that I will never be afraid again. You are so amazing, Joanne, and beautiful. That's right. You're beautiful and I'm going to spend the rest of my life reminding you."

Now, we're both crying. The ceremony continues and the rings are brought forward. Joanne picked one that is totally me. Lots of sparkly diamonds. It probably cost way more than she can afford and way more than the one I picked for her. It's simple, but beautiful. One diamond on a silver band. It's not much, but it's so her. She slips the ring on my finger and brings my left hand to her lips. I do the same to her.

"You may now kiss your bride," the judge says.

Joanne slips her left hand behind my neck as her right rests on my hip. She gently pulls my head towards hers and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. There is clapping and cheering from our friends and family, but I barely hear it. I'm too busy kissing my wife.

We break from our kiss and practically run down the center aisle, not bothering to acknowledge the presence of anyone else. Joanne opens the limo door for me and I climb in. We aren't due at the reception hall for at least an hour. Joanne barely gets the door closed before my lips are on hers. The limo starts to move, but we are too preoccupied to tell the driver where to go.

After what was probably a good twenty minutes worth of making out, Joanne pulls back. The look on her face is serious and, for the second time today, I feel nervous.

"Pookie?" I ask, "What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe it," she replies.

My brow furrows, "Believe what?"

"How beautiful you think I am," she sighs, "I mean, look at you. _You_ are beautiful. I'm just plain, simple me. I just can't believe it."

I lift her left hand to my lips and leave a gentle kiss right above her ring. Then, I pull the ring off her finger.

"Look inside."

She takes the ring from me and reads the inscription.

_You are beautiful_

"Believe it, Pookie."


End file.
